


[Podfic] propositional

by RiceArchbishop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceArchbishop/pseuds/RiceArchbishop
Summary: “A team of two highly capable, extremely attractive individuals is much more efficient than consulting a roundtable of dead weight.” He quirks an eyebrow. “Of course, a certain degree of professionalism is necessary to maintain that efficiency.”“One extremely attractive individual,” she corrects, tossing her hair over a shoulder as if she means herself.Now in podfic form!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] propositional

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [propositional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891314) by [xcixproof (lightweightix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightweightix/pseuds/xcixproof). 



> Many thanks to Driver (@fulldaysdrive) for introducing me to the podfic scene, and to xcixproof for giving me permission to post this.

Stream and download link (through google drive):  
[[mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19LBpe4yZ09OjKbFQCN8wTKDtag-t0yIw/view?usp=sharing) | 19.9 MB | Runtime: 00:27:41 ]


End file.
